A British Werewolf in America
by Snowthorn
Summary: Remus J. Lupin gets a job at Xavior Institute following his tragic year at Hogwarts. Meanwhile, Voldemort tries for an alliegance bettween him self and Magneto. Can Remus stop the Death Eaters? who will help him? AU for Marvel and HP. HP/Marvel cross ove
1. Times Square

Disclaimer- I do not own a thing.

Warnings – this may be AU in some parts. Hopefully the HP will stay the same. This is set during GOF.

A/n – I was inspired by a pic at Deviant art of Wolverine's opinion on Remus being a Werewolf. This came out of my mind. Some parts may be AU. But I shall try and stay with the cannon as much as possible.

**Notes – **

**America on Werewolves – **According to the Continental Magical Institution (its equal being the British Ministry of Magic) Werewolves are treated the same as Witches and Wizards with some differences. First off, all Werewolves must find a safe place to turn during the full moon. They must also take the Wolfsbane potion. The CMI employs potions master's that do not sacrifice quantity of quality and so their Wolfsbane potion is just as good as Professor Snape makes it.

Werewolves must report where they live as well. Most chose known Wizarding neighborhoods. Some live in Salem, NY.

Werewolves may also procreate seeing as how American Scientists have proven that the malady does not go from parent to child.

---

**A British Werewolf in America**

**Chapter 1 – Times Square**

**---**

_X-MEN- X-MEN- X-MEN_

_Remus J. Lupin stood on the sidewalk looking up at the tall buildings around him._ His first time to America had gone according to plan so far. He had taken the flew from Ministry of Magic to the Continental Magical Institution where he was given his green card for a years worth of work in America. Mr. Slater had been nice towards him and had even explained America's view on Werewolves.

Remus had then taken a cab from the Institute to Times Square where he was to meet Logan, a mutant of some skill that Professor Xavior had sent. Logan was to meet him at Veronica's Coffee Café which seemed to be a pretty popular place. Remus sat at a table by the window, people watching. James had called it a bad habit, but Remus liked to people watch. He could pick up how someone felt by the smells they let off. Sirius was the only one who could understand this theory; after all, he turned into a Grim. People smelled different according to their feelings. Some smelled angry, others smelled happy. Remus sipped a cup of what American's called tea; it was certainly different from his usual black curry tea. It came on a Styrofoam cup with a holder with a "warning: the contents are hot" legend upon it. Remus wondered why such a thing needed to be put on an obviously hot cup of tea. But dismissed it as him self just being tired.

The bell jingled through the small café; Remus looked up to see a man with hair that reminded Remus of a wolf. The man was dressed in jeans and a black shirt with a leather jacket thrown over, which just added to the "bad boy" impression. Remus couldn't help but think of a younger Sirius Black shinning up his flying motorcycle. Long black hair pulled back in a lose tail and his own leather jacket with a Phoenix hanging off his own lanky form. The man sat down in front of Remus; "You Lupin, right?"

"Yes, and you must be Logan, correct?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, ya ready Bub?" Logan asked, he put his cigarette out in the ash tray provided. Remus nodded and stood. He gathered his robe, book bag and case. Outside sat a sleek MBW roadster in black. Logan put Remus' things in the trunk while Remus climbed into the passenger seat. Logan didn't say anything, though he was obviously surprised that Lupin knew so much about "Muggle" technology.

Remus must have been a quiet man for he didn't bother to talk much. Logan didn't like talking anyway and so he honestly didn't care. The ride up to the Xavior Mansion was nice once they left New York. The country side made Remus homesick. England had some wonderful country perfect for a Werewolf to run free during a full moon. James Potter had given him a nice two level house in the country that gave Remus plenty of room for his changes.

Westchester NY was a high end neighborhood that sported nicely mowed lawns, a park full of trees, and a small outlet mall no more than five miles from the Xavior Mansion. The gates opened for Logan after he pushed a button, he carefully drove through the throngs of students that where going through their PE classes with Dr. Hank McCoy. The man, also known as Beast, wore a dark blue sweat suit with a matching hat and a whistle of which he used to gain the children's attention.

On the stoop of the house stood Scot and Jean Summers; they were talking with Professor Xavior, of which Remus remembered from a photograph that Dumbledore had shown him. As Logan and Remus exited the car, Remus could hear some of the conversation.

"A whole semester is a long time," Jean was saying.

"Don't worry, Albus referred one of the best. Mr. Lupin came highly regarded," Xavior laughed.

"Right, but can he be trusted?" Scot asked.

"Of course he can be, he has grown up in a repressed society, just as us," Xavior pointed out.

"But a Werewolf can be dangerous," Jean sighed.

"We have it all under control, don't worry about it, just go have fun," Xavior patted Jean's hand and turned to Remus and Logan who were walking closer.

Remus Lupin looked tired, his hair was graying at the temples but the blond was still prevalent. He had tied it back in a low tail; his bangs hid his ice blue eyes just a little. He wore trousers with patches at the knees and even the jacket had patches in various places.

"Ah, good morning Mr. Lupin," Xavior greeted the teacher.

"Please, just call me Remus," the man smiled gently. He had a way of putting people at ease, though Scot wasn't one to fall into a sense of comfort so easily.

"Remus," Xavior corrected himself, "You know Logan, these two who should have left by now are Scot and Jean Summers. Their classes will be the ones you will take over on Monday," Xavior explained. Remus shook hands with both.

"Come, I'll give you a quick tour," Xavior beckoned Remus into the mansion. They left Logan, Scot and Jean looking after them on the stoop.

"What do you think of him?" Scot asked Logan.

"He's quiet," Logan replied.

"Really? Did he say anything?" Jean asked.

"Not much after all, we all ready know what he is," Logan shrugged.

"Jean we must go, we'll miss our flight," Scot said.

"Of course," they waved good-by to Logan and Hank as they drove away. The students yelled after them to have a wonderful time and to come back with a baby in their arms.

_HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP_

_Remus flicked his wand and all of his clothing flew out of the case and into the wardrobe._ The pants, socks, shoes, shirts and other such things landed on shelves nicely folded or made them selves comfortable on a hanger. The room was large and homey with huge windows that looked out upon the back yard of the estate. The light blue and white tones made the room airy in nature. It had a queen sized four poster bed with white mosquito netting hanging from the support bars. There was a chest before the bed that Remus found held extra blankets.

The carpet was soft, soft enough to lie upon if he wanted. In the opposite corner from the wardrobe, farthest from the door was a fire place. Two winged back chairs and a small table stood before it. Lamps that looked like hurricane laps stood on either side of the huge mirror above the fire place, and there was a small stand with a tea pot on it.

The chest of drawers was used to house his books, plenty of them. He set jars of Dragon heart String, gryndylow feet, and other such things onto of the dresser. From his never ending case, he brought out his record player and small collection of records. A small scale dragon bone model was set on one of the bed side tables while the other held pictures of Harry and his friends, Sirius from the old days and one or two of James and Lily. There was one of Dumbledore mussing up his hair from when they met in first year, right after the sorting. His mother had taken that one. She had wanted to see the Shrieking Shack.

Looking around, Remus found two huge binders. Both from Jean and Scott. Apparently they didn't trust that he could teach and so had left these ledgers as a guide. However, a Marauder never went by a guide, they always winged it. Remus shook his head in amusement. He hadn't though of himself as a Marauder for the longest time, he wondered why he would think of such a thing now?

Taking up the ledgers, Remus settled by the fire place, a well aimed _fire charm_ made the fireplace crackle merrily. He found that he was chilly more than usual, and with the merry fire before him, he settled in for a long read.

_X-MEN-X-MEN-X-MEN-X-MEN_

_The man looked down his nose at the green skinned creature of which met him at the abandoned monastery in the North Dakota Mountains. _The man's white hair was dusty from the dry weather, and he was sweltering in his black robes. He had foregone on the mask.

"Magneto sent me because he doesn't think any of his people will look at this the right way, so, what does this Voldemort want anyway?" the young boy, Dorian, asked the Wizard who had introduced himself as Lucius Malfoy. Dorian obviously did not believe this man to hold any magic, but, he had to admit that the superior attitude coming from the man made him stand on edge.

"My Lord wants to eradicate those who are inferior," Lucius explained, quite plainly annoyed that the boy would ask such a stupid question.

"Okay, and who's the inferior?" Dorian asked.

"People with mixed blood, Mudbloods as we call them," Lucius replied. The wind whipped up at that moment.

"Okay, so your Lord is fighting against Mudbloods, what does that have to do with us Mutants?" Dorian asked.

"Mutants and Wizards have one thing in common, pure blood,"

"Right, and that means something because…?"

"Do you not read a news paper, boy?" Lucius snapped, "There is a war here just as much as there is in Britain. You fight against bigots who label you as criminal, when in fact, you deserve to rule above them,"

"Oh, and that's what you are fighting for too? To be equal?" Dorian's brown eyes grew wide with understanding.

"Indeed, and we want a treaty with this Magneto, after my Lord takes England, he wishes for the world,"

"That might be hard to do, but I shall let Magneto know," Dorian promised.

"Good, this letter…" and here Lucius handed a letter that was black, the green wax was stamped with a skull that had a snake crawling out of its mouth, to Dorian.

"This shall explain everything," Lucius said. Dorian nodded and put the letter in the book bag, a loud noise made him jump and as he looked about to find the source, he noticed that Lucius Malfoy had disappeared.

With no sign of the man anywhere, Dorian got onto his motor bike and made for the Brother Hood Safe House where he would deliver the message from this Lord Voldemort fellow.

_HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP_

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_A/N – Well, I couldn't find a character that would be good as a go between for Magneto and Voldemort and so I picked Dorian Leach. We shall find out more as to why he is working for Magneto when he is obviously neutral. _

_Ta,_

_Snowthorn_


	2. First Day of Class

A/n – ummm….Grindylow is the correct spelling. Even the Professor got it wrong, but I am sure that she meant it with an "I" instead of a "Y".

**A British Werewolf in America**

**Part 2 – First day of Class**

_HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP_

_Bobby Drake and Sam Guthrie laughed as their paper plain landed in Rahne's hair. _She grabbed it in one fist, squashed it like a particularly pathetic bug and threw it back at Bobby. "Jerk" could be heard as she did so, but this just made the boy's laugh all the more.

The class consisted of eight students all together. Professor Xavior believed that smaller classes helped the students learn more and so where a teacher would have only one class a day in a normal school, there where five a day, one for each level of Mutant training. Remus had personally taught seven at Hogwarts, and so the multiple class system did nothing to make him nervous.

Jubilation plopped down at her seat, the last to enter the class room before Professor Lupin closed the door and flicked his wand at the windows. The once darkened room was now bright with sun light; "That's much better," he smiled. He put two large ledgers on the desk that faced the students. Instead of taking a seat though and setting them boring paper work that they wouldn't retain anyway, he leaned against the desk and smiled at them.

"Well, for those of you who do not know, I am Professor Remus Lupin, I am your substitute till Professor's Summers get back. Now, I am also a Wizard," Professor Lupin explained, "How many hear have met a Wizard?" he asked.

"You're the only Wizard!" came a call from a boy Jamie, who sat in the back row,

"Yes, I suspected as such. Well, Mr. Slater from the Continental Magical Institute wanted me to explain to you what a Wizard is and how our class system is set up. I'm British and so the American social standards are different from the one I grew up in," Professor Lupin gave the class a look.

A hand sprang up and Professor Lupin called upon Amara who was busy touching up her make-up; "So, what are you?"

"What do you mean by that?" Professor Lupin asked, clearly flummoxed by the question.

"Well, there are different levels of Wizard right?"

"We don't' go by levels, some are proficient with magic more than others, true, but that goes the same for you. One is better at Fire and another at water or ice. It doesn't mean that one Wizard is better than another," Professor Lupin replied.

Bobby raised his hand next; "Are there any Dragons?"

"Yes, in fact there is a Dragon Sanctuary in Romania, headed up by Charlie Weasley," Remus replied.

"I'll cover more about dragons and other magical creatures later, are there any other questions?"

"Yes, is it true about this Harry Potter and Voldemort fellow?" Rahne Sinclair threw up her hand up didn't wait for Professor Lupin to call on her.

"It is, it is also a very long story, but it should give you a good picture about our politics. Harry Potter is the son of one of my best friends, James. He and Lily died on Halloween and little Harry survived the killing curse. No one has survived it and so he is quite remarkable," Professor Lupin grinned.

"He's a good student too, I was able to teach him and his friends last year. Anyway, Voldemort, or as he is most know as **He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named**, was defeated by his own curse, but we do know that he is still around by some Death Eater activity. Death Eater's kill Muggles and any Witch or Wizard that stands in their way. They are ruthless," Professor Lupin's tone took on a harsh edge.

"Please, sir," this from Jubilation, "What is a Muggle?"

"Oh yes, how silly of me!" Professor Lupin chuckled, "A Muggle is someone who is not magical,"

"Like us?" Sam asked.

"Not exactly, you are Mutants, I don't think that makes you a Muggle," Professor Lupin shrugged.

The rest of the class was spent giving the student's normal, every day Wizarding words. They broke for lunch while Professor Lupin prepped for his next class. He taught two classes in the morning before his own lunch break and then three in the afternoon; the last being at four o'clock.

_X-MEN-X-MEN-X-MEN-X-MEN_

_Two days Before Dorian met with the Death Eater, he had been at home. His mother, Lora Leach, had been at a Mutant Seminar that teached against the criticism of Mutants in general. Dorian had been ready to go to bed when the front windows of the living room had been blown inwards._ He recognized Legion, three identical brother who worked on and off for Magneto.

"What do you want?" Dorian called out to them.

"We have a message, from Magneto," Lucas smirked.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"We have your mother, if you want to see her alive and well, you had better do as we say!" Ian replied, he held a note in his hands, "At least, that's what I have written down," he turned it upside down.

"What did you do to her?" Dorian tried to keep him self under control. It was hard though.

"We'll meet up with you again in North Dakota, be there in two days," David explained and then they were gone, leaving nothing but dust in their wake. Dorian knew that he had no choice, not after the phone call he got later that night. The Mutant convention had been bombed and his mother was missing, all leads pointed to Magneto and the Brotherhood.

Dorian packed up what he could, clothing and some extra money mostly, before he got his Aunt to take care of the house and took off on his bike. He needed to get his mother away from Magneto before he turned on them. He wouldn't risk her safety over something trivial.

_HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP_

_The Pixies buzzed about in their crate as the car drove up to the Institute. Arthur and Andy exited the vehicle. Arthur was prattling away about Muggle technology as he and Andy got the crate out. Among the Pixies, Grindylows, a Bowtruckle and even a Boggart in a chest was included in the shipment to Remus who wanted to go over some Wizarding Creatures. _

Remus met them on the steps and had the chest and boxes of other supplies for the creatures floating above them as he dedicated the creatures to the class room. He placed them by the windows where they could get plenty of sun light.

"Remus, this is wonderful!" Arthur smiled, "I wish we had such laws, did you hear about the register?" Arthur asked.

"The one that Umbridge wants to do for the Muggle-Born?" Remus asked.

"Yes, it was voted down, but she's adamant about it," Arthur replied.

"Remus, how do you find it here?" Andy asked.

"I like it, it's almost like Hogwarts," Remus replied.

"Hmmmm…interesting, you may like our own Wizarding Institute, its not far from here in fact," Andy replied.

"Yes, I would like to take a look," Remus smiled a little.

"You were made to teach, I can see it in your eyes," Andy replied.

"James always used to say that," Remus muttered.

"James Potter, right?" Andy asked.

"Correct," Remus nodded.

"I have to go, I'm expected at work and I cannot take another day off," Arthur said. Remus nodded and he walked them both to the door.

"Remus, remember to write Harry. I don't think he's happy with those Muggles. Minerva was telling me about them the other day," Arthur shook his head.

"I will try," Remus replied.

"Oh, I've almost forgot!" Any turned and handed Remus a note, "I've connected you're fireplace to Dumbledore's. He and I have been good friends and so don't worry about it, but he did mention wanting to chat with you face to face without making long trips during the term," Andy explained.

"Thank you, Moony's Lair, huh?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"I thought it was a good name, blame Snuffles," Andy winked. Remus laughed and waved as Andy drove him and Arthur off back to New York where Arthur would take a plain back to England.

"It would be something Snuffles would suggest," Remus muttered as he made his way to the kitchen. The institute was much different to Hogwarts. Where the teachers would meet at the High Table, Remus and the other teachers would gather around the small table in the kitchen. The students had two long tables in the dinning room that they sat at while a catering business was brought in everyday to serve the school breakfast, lunch and dinner. The cafeteria stood off to the side of the small kitchen, but the teachers preferred this to the hub-bub of the cafeteria.

Cuttings for sandwiches had been laid upon the counter; soda had been placed on the counter along with glasses of ice. Rogue, Logan, Kurt and Kitty were gathered around the counter making their food when Remus entered.

"Hey there, Professor, how was your first day?" Kitty smiled.

"Wonderful! I love teaching," Remus smiled. There were just times when he refused to be melancholy, of course, during those times he was looking for a Pogrebin that might have chosen him as a victim.

"Was Bobby too much for you to handle?" Rogue asked.

"Not at all, after all, I knew a couple of boys who were more disruptive during class," Remus shrugged as he made up a sandwich.

"I remember my own school days," Kurt smiled off into the distance. Remus surreptitiously looked off in that same direction, but nothing made his extra-sensitive senses went off.

Kitty got out a knife and started slicing up more tomato seeing as how Logan had piled it all onto his sandwich. She was having a bit of trouble but no one seemed to pay attention to the young Professor who helped with Mutant theory and American Literature.

"So, what were those things you asked for? I have never seen any such creatures before," Rogue said.

"Thos are magical creatures, I figured that since I'm introducing the students to the Wizarding world, that a bit of Defense against the Dark Arts knowledge wouldn't go amiss," Remus shrugged. He grabbed a glass and some water and sat down at the table.

Kurt, Logan and Rogue joined him moments later; "Are any of them dangerous?" Kurt asked.

"That depends," Remus replied, "Grindylows can be if you tread upon their lake homes. Bowtruckle like to be left alone, one has to use Fearie eggs to distract it from its tree. A Boggart can be somewhat painful, but laughter easily defeats that one," Remus replied.

"Ouch!" Kitty cried out, she had sliced her finger when the tomato had slipped. Remus was out of his chair in a moment, wand at the ready.

"Tergeo," he said and the blood had cleared away, "You had best bandage that up, Kitty," Remus advised.

"Sure, thank you," Kitty blinked before walking out of the kitchen.

"What was that?' Kurt asked.

"A simple spell to clean away blood," Remus explained.

The rest of lunch went by quietly. Remus returned to his own classes while Kitty made time to report the incident to Professor Xavior.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

___

The Beastiary

Pogrebin – A creature the follow people about and make them melancholy. Can defeat a Muggle, a Wizard can better handle the rock like creature with a charm.

Pixie – There are different sorts of Pixies. Cornish Pixies are the most notorious for biting. One must have a anti-venom on hand for all pixies.

Grindylow – a water demon that makes its home on the bottoms of English lakes. Harry met up with these during the second Tri-Wizard challenge in the Black Lake.

Bowtruckle – is usually found guarding a wand wood tree. It looks like a stick man.

Boggart – these are known to Muggles as the Boogie-Man. The Boggart can change shapes according to the victims fears. The charm to dispel a Bogart is "Ridikulus". One must think of something funny to dispel their fear. This same theory works a bit on a Dementor, however, one uses the spell "Expecto Protronum" and one must also have a very powerful and happy memory to dispel a Dementor. Boggarts are easily gotten rid of. Dementors have a nasty habit of eating ones soul.

**Note – Wands are made out specific magical woods and are infused with the essence of a magical creature. Dragons Heart String is one of the best but with the ban on heartstring the heart string from a living dragon, Dragon whiskers are used in stead. The shedding from Unicorns and Phoenix feathers (freely given) are also used. Vampires Fang and the claw of a Werewolf are two very powerful magical essences. These are much more powerful if the Wizard's essence is from their family. Such as, the father is a Werewolf and give a claw for the wand, this wand will be much more powerful. **


End file.
